Shock to the System
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Starfire uses a different approach to release Robin from Mother Mae-Eye's enchantment. Star's POV. My wretched attempt at a mature fic. Advice is welcome!


Shock to the System

No! I don't own the Titans! Bug somebody else!

My patience is waning. I am standing in the hallway awaiting Robin. He is standing with the others, clinging to every word Mother Mae-Eye is saying, completely unaware as to how poisonous the words coming from her truly are. I, on the other hand, am cloaked by the shadows still trying to comprehend the fact that it is up to me, the naïve alien of the team, to release my friends from the spell and the fact that the task is not up to Robin. Robin, the Boy of Wonder, our leader, the detective cannot see the witch Mother Mae-Eye truly is. Instead, Robin, along with Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg; swallow the sugar-coated lies the villainess feeds them.

I mentally plead with my best friend. _"Please Robin,"_ I think. _"Stray away from Mother Mae-Eye_ _for a moment. I wish to show you the truth."_ Most unfortunately I do not possess the power of telepathy as Friend Raven does, noting this as I can clearly see that Robin has not heard me.

I hug myself as a restraint to unleashing any starbolts as an outlet for my frustration. I do not wish to be seen. How in X'hal's name am I to release my friends from their captive state without inducing any damage? I certainly cannot hit them even though that was the tactic employed to free _me_ from Mother Mae-Eye's control. _Oh, what to do, what to do?_

I hear my friends approaching. Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy pass me making no acknowledgement of my presence. However Robin stops. His masked eyes seem to be searching for something. But searching for what? "Where's Starfire?" He asks. Oh. Tee hee. He was searching for me. I notice that his voice is filled with concern. Perhaps his personality has not been completely altered by that love thirsty witch.

The others merely shrug and head off toward their rooms lulled into a sugar-induced slumber. Mother Mae-Eye appears to not have heard his inquiry for she is puttering around our kitchen humming a cheery tune as she bakes more of her wicked confections. Robin just stands there trying to discern my location. Taking advantage of this moment, I seize my best friend's arm and yank him into an empty corridor.

"There you are Star!" Robin greets me enthusiastically. "Where've you been? Are you okay?" Before I can begin to tell him the truth about Mother Mae-Eye's identity, the affects of her spell once again take reign of his consciousness for he then says giddily, "Ooh! Are we playing hide and go seek? Were you scouting out a good place for us to hide?" Inwardly, I groan. _Why must he be this frustratingly adorable when I'm trying to release him from an enchantment? _

Do not ask me how I came up with the idea, for I truly do not have an answer, but I quickly grab Robin's head forward and press my lips onto his, praying incessantly that this should be the answer to snapping him out of his haze.

After a few seconds I pull away, carefully examining Robin's expression. He seems to be surprised. "That's it?" He pants. I tilt my head, completely confused. Grinning at my expression, Robin pulls me back into the kiss.

Time slows as my eyes close and Robin wraps his arms around me. My mounting anger ebbs away as the kiss is deepened. A small moan escapes me as I melt into my Boy of Wonder's embrace.

Robin begins to attack the small part of my neck that is exposed. I giggle as he lets out a small growl of annoyance, gloved fingers fiddling with my neck brace. As his lips travel down my now free neck, I squeak, the reason of _why_ I had initially kissed Robin comes rushing back to me.

I struggle to form a coherent sentence, my mind lost in a fog. Truly I do not wish to stop Robin from kissing my jaw line. I am regretful for his kisses are turning me on.

"Robin," I manage to gasp.

"Yeah?" He murmurs before reacquainting my lips with his. I allow myself to sink into this indulgence for a moment before breaking away and placing a finger over my Boy of Wonder's soft lips.

"We must rescue the others," I whisper.

Robin sighs then nods. He kisses me once again; this time however, the kiss is brief.

Against my lips he mumbles, "I hope you have a different way of releasing Beastboy and Cyborg from Mother Mae-Eye's spell." I grin as a silent sign of my loyalty. He continues, "And I can guarantee you that I am_ not_ going to release someone who I consider to be my _sister_ in that fashion." I feel a slight shudder run through his body.

I giggle and say as innocently as I can muster, "Perhaps we should get Beastboy and Raven to kiss. That could possibly do the trick."

Robin chuckles in that warm, wonderful tenor voice of his and comments, "That'll certainly bring a shock to the system." He wraps an arm around my waist and leads me in search of our spellbound friends.

Okay, so that was my first rotten attempt at a mature fic. It probably shouldn't even be under mature. I just wanted to see if I had the capability.

Please don't flame me, but reviews with helpful hints would be nice.


End file.
